1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to information handling systems. In particular, embodiments disclosed herein are related to traffic on interconnect links between network devices.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Currently, some information handling systems may take the form of a plurality of Layer-2 switches connected together in various arrangements using a variety of protocols. In some information handling systems, groups of links between one switch and another switch may be joined together and managed as a group. To provide redundancy and to enable load balancing, one switch may be connected to a pair of switches by two groups of links that are managed together as a single group. However, such link aggregation can become counterproductive in the event of a link failure. Thus, current aggregation handling in information handling systems has not been completely satisfactory.